rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek
A former member of the Lords' Alliance, larno seized an opportunity in Phandalin to line his own pockets. Originally tasked with setting up a constabulary, the mage instead assembled a group of outlaws and local ruffians to secure his own position in town. larno knew of the Black Spider through his contacts in the Lords' Alliance and brokered a meeting. The drow promised to share the secrets and wealth of the Forge of Spells with the wizard in exchange for his help and loyalty. larno puts on airs of gentility and courteous manners, addressing his ruffians as "my good gentlemen," and referring to sordid acts such as kidnapping or arson as "that unpleasant little business" or "those unfortunate events." He refers to the characters as "guests" and expresses regret that he cannot provide suitable entertainment for their visit. Beneath his genteel demeanor, however, larno is just as thuggish and arrogant as any Redbrand outlaws. If threatened, larno uses his staff of defense to cast mage armor on himself. He then casts offensive spells at enemies he can see. Iarno's stat block contains a list of the spells he has prepared. For descriptions of those spells and their effects, see the rule book. larno uses the shield power of his staff for added protection. If he is reduced to 8 or fewer hit points and has no avenues of escape, larno surrenders. He values his life more than anything, and he remains a model prisoner in the hopes that the Black Spider will somehow learn of his predicament and "arrange for his freedom." If he is questioned while in captivity, larno relates the following information, all of which is true: * The Black Spider is a drow (dark elf). * The Black Spider sent three bugbears to help larno keep the population of Phandalin under control, but the Redbrands have managed without them. The bugbears know the way to Wave Echo Cave, but larno does not. * The Black Spider is searching Wave Echo Cave for the Forge of Spells. Dwarves and gnomes of the Phandelver's Pact used the magical forge to fashion powerful magic items. Medium humanoid (human), lawful evil * Armor Class 12 * Hit Points 22 (5d8) * Speed 30 ft. * STR 9 (-1) * CON 11 (+0) * INT 17 (+3) * WIS 12 (+1) * CHA 11 (+0) * DEX 14 (+2) * Saving Throws Int +5, Wis +3 * Skills Arcana +5, History +5 * Senses passive Perception 11 * Languages Common, Draconic, Dwarvish, Elvish * Challenge 1 (200 XP) Spellcasting. The mage is a 4th·level spellcaster that uses Intelligence as its spellcasting ability (spell save DC 13; +5 to hit with spell attacks). The mage knows the following spells from the wizard's spell list: * Cantrips (at will): light, mage hand, shocking grasp * 1st Level (4 slots): charm person, magic missile * 2nd Level (3 slots): hold person, misty step ACTIONS Quarterstaff Melee Weapon Attack: +1 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 3 (ld8 - 1) bludgeoning damage. Evil mages hunger for arcane power and dwell in isolated places, where they can perform terrible magical experiments without interference. STAFF OF DEFENSE This slender, hollow staff is made of glass yet is as strong as oak. It weighs 3 pounds. You must be attuned to the staff to gain its benefits and cast its spells. While holding the staff, you have a +1 bonus to your Armor Class. The staff has 10 charges, which are used to fuel the spells within it. With the staff in hand, you can use your action to cast one of the following spells from the staff if the spell is on your class's spell list: mage armor (1 charge) or shield (2 charges). No components are required. The staff regains 1d6 + 4 expended charges each day at dawn. If you expend the staff's last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the staff shatters and is destroyed.